A Bloody New Beginning
by Whimsicott
Summary: After the defeat of Rido and the departure of the Kurans, life at the Academy returned fairly back to normal...except for Zero. Falling into level E has finally come before him...and the only way that he can be saved is through the return of Yuuki.
1. The Alley

Okay well...this is my first Fanfiction EVER!

Bear with me I'm still learning the basics :3 however, if ya wanna leave a review or something of the sort (hinthint ;D) I'd love some criticism 8D

*note: Characters belong to and only to Matsuri Hino :3

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>The Alley<strong>

He panted. Lusting after blood now; he couldn't control himself anymore. Zero Kiryu had finally deteriorated down into a level E vampire...well almost. The small victim he was draining was so gullible...so naïve. He licked the warm blood off of his lips, thinking about her sweet naiveté. So young...her innocence appealed to him. She had been in love with him, and it was all too easy to lure the girl down this dark alleyway. Wiping the last traces of her blood from his mouth, he stood and stared into the deep, dark depths of the alley.

"Fancy seeing you here...Toga Yagari." Hissing quietly, Zero sat on the ground staring at his former master.

Yagari sighed and grunted, "It's not so fancy in this dreary place, you know Zero."

"What are you here for...I know not just for a friendly visit. Here to kill me?" He smiled creepily at his master, already feeling his calmer vampire side slipping...the facade falling. Yagari chuckled and fingered his gun, "Actually no, not this time...I'm here to tell you something...it's about Yuuki."

Once he heard that name, Zero felt himself completely cross over into his deranged, crazed, level E side. He flung himself ferociously at his master, eyes glowing with a blood-colored luster and long, pointed nails fully extended. All aimed for one thing; the kill. Yagari merely laughed again and, with swift movements, he whipped out his gun and pinned Zero to a wall with it. "Now Zero, would you shut up and listen to what I have to say?"

"I won't listen to anything you have to say...especially if it's about Yuuki!" His voice wasn't human. It had taken on that warbling, feral voice of a level E. Zero was clawing fiercely at the gun pressed against his neck...desperate to get free. Yagari scratched his neck nervously and let Zero go. He slumped onto the floor, breathing hard. With all seriousness, Yagari sat next to Zero and looked at him. "...Yuuki is coming back to Cross Academy, and Headmaster Cross is expecting you and her to...well...make-up again." He scoffed.

Zero felt that familiar twinge of pain grip his heart as he remembered her. Her laugh...the way she always depended on him...her smile. He sighed and buried his head into his hands. "What about Kuran...is he coming too?" he whispered to Yagari.

"No unfortunately...he had some business to attend to. Although, his bratty little servant boy will be coming...you know him, the loud-mouth blond one...what's his name?"

"Hanabusa?" Zero buried his head deeper into his hands.

"Yeah, thats him."

They sat there, the tense silence drawing an invisible line of awkwardness between them; both lost in their own thoughts. Zero, with his head buried in his hands and Yagari digging small gouges in the cement with a dagger. Eventually, after 15 minutes of agonizing silence, Yagari stood up and stretched, "Well, no use sitting here twiddling our thumbs like little old ladies; let's head back to the Academy, Zero...Kaien is probably ripping his hair out worrying about you."

Sighing, Zero stood brushing the last traces of his meal off of his shirt, "Yagiri...do you think...do you think I've finally lost my sanity?"

"Well...you're talking to me calmly now...so, I guess you have a little sanity left in you." He chuckled heartily and slapped Zero's back jovially. In return, Zero winced at the sudden contact by his master. "Ah...but...how can you be near me so easily?"

"I know you, Zero...that, and you should know if you try anything, I will not hesitate to blast your head off with this thing." He indicated the large gun that was strapped across his back, and laughed as Zero shivered. "Well now...can we please get moving? My back seriously hurts and I need Kai- errr, I mean a nice bath."

Eyeing him strangely Zero walked on ahead, leaving behind the dark alley and the crime that he had committed.

Without actually knowing it...Zero vowed he would never hurt anything again.

* * *

><p>Well...that's that for this chapter XD I already have the next chapter ready...just tweaking it now :3<p>

Mind leaving some reviews? 8D


	2. Reuniting

** OHHHHH, don't hate me XDDD **

**Sorry bout the extremely long time it took for me to develop this small chapter. Vacation had me tied :L **

**But yessss...here's the 2nd chapter. Enjoy. **

**(o*･ω･*o) - Paul says "Ara does not own the characters, Matsuri Hino is the rightful owner." 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>Reuniting<strong>

Hidden behind the dark tinted window of the purring car, Yuuki stared thoughtfully into space, thinking of her impending return to the Academy. _Of course Yori will be overjoyed to see me again…but what about Ze-. _She stopped thinking, her mind coming to a complete and utter blank space. Sighing, she knew she didn't have to think about him; she didn't _want _to think about him, really.

Burying her head deep into her hands, she thought…and thought…and thought some more—not about the bane of her very existence, of course—but, she thought about why in the world weren't they at the Academy yet.

Still buried in her hands, she felt a tentative tap on her shoulder; looking up, brown eyes met similar brown eyes. Reaching over to caress her cheek with his long pale fingers, Kaname Kuran whispered lowly and lovingly, "Is anything wrong…Yuuki?" Blinking a few times, Yuuki felt that familiar warmth spread across her cheeks, and muttered a low, "N-no, I'm fine Kaname…I'm just thinking."

"Oh…what are you thinking about, hmm Yuuki? Anything worrying you?" Grabbing her hands, he kissed the tips of her fingers lightly. Sighing, Yuuki pulled her hand away from him and curled in a ball next to the car door. "I just…I just want to get to the school now." Closing her eyes, she was grateful to hear him relapse back into his quiet—probably fuming—demeanor.

Cross Academy loomed ahead of the small car, intimidating those who dare to enter. Holding her hand gingerly, Kaname escorted his little, fragile sister out of the car and up the dull, gray staircase. _At least the school is just how I remember it. _She observed as they walked pass a familiar ledge on the face of the large building...the place that her and Zero would always keep watch from. That was her past life though, she could never go back.

Reaching the large door, Kaname turned and looked at his sister, "Yuuki...since, I won't be coming back to the Academy, I need you to take utmost care of yourself okay...I don't want anything happening to you."

"Okay, Kaname...I'll be careful." Looking towards the door furtively, she wanted to run in and be away from this man...this man who was not only her brother and awkward lover; he was also her captor. Slipping his hands gently around her waist, he pulled her into a sweet, almost intimate hug, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "I love you, Yuuki," He whispered almost silently, "have a wonderful time back here." With that, he smiled softly and descended the stairs slowly...letting the dark night fog replace him.

"Ummm...Lady Yuuki?" She turned and with her suitcase almost decapitated the silent man behind her...a silent man who looked almost like the man who just left. "Oh...sorry, Senri."

"I-It's no problem, Lady Yuuki...ahhmmm, well I was sent down to help you with your bags and show you to your new room." Hoisting her small suitcase in his hands gingerly, he opened the large door for her, allowing her to step into the large, empty hallway. Sighing, Yuuki followed him silently up the stairs. "Senri...I don't have a room with another girl do I?" The creaking sound of the stairs had him pause for a second, before he responded quietly, "No, Lady Yuuki...the headmaster doesn't want anything to happen to any students."

"I understand...I couldn't have asked for more." _I know I shouldn't get my hopes up...Kaname told me this would happen anyway. I only wish I could see Yori. _"Lady Yuuki...?" Senri's serene voice came back to focus. She shook her head slightly, "Ah...sorry Senri...what were you saying?" He opened his mouth, about to say something.

"I'm not surprised...first few minutes back and she still can't focus on anything." A cool snarl slid out of the shadows next to the stairs, the familiar voice snaking through the air causing tingles to run down her spine. _You know it's him, Yuuki...you know it is._

Taking a deep breath and calming her scattered nerves, she looked up solemnly into hard, cold lavender eyes; those very eyes looked back her steadily but still gave a sense of unwelcome. She felt her mouth open and the word that came out felt like acid being poured on her tongue.

"Zero..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it XDD Zero and Yuuki have reunited...wasn't it sweeeeet? shot**

**Anywhooooo, leave reviews, constructive criticisms and so forth...I sure hope I can get the next chapter up faster this time. n**


End file.
